möge schönes träumen
by garekinclong
Summary: Setidaknya, Akaashi tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Bokuto. [ BokuAkaWeek 4 ; Day 2/Prompt 'Accidents' ]


Hembusan napas tak teratur mengiringi perjalanan kalang kabut Bokuto Koutaro dalam menepati janjinya untuk bertemu seseorang. Rasanya berlari menerjang jalan penuh salju lebih sulit ketimbang lari memutari pinggir lapangan voli sebanyak sepuluh kali. Apalagi, jarak antara sekolah menuju kafe—tempat tujuannya—terbilang jauh (dalam ukuran langkah kaki).

Bokuto sering menabrak bahu orang sampai perjalanannya terhambat beberapa detik hanya untuk berhenti, meminta maaf, lalu melesat pergi.

Sampai ia menyeberang _zebra cross_ , Bokuto terus berharap agar Akaashi Keiji—adik kelas yang ia pinta untuk bertemu di kafe—tak meninggalkan bangku karena lelah menunggu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ möge schönes träumen ]**

 **Haikyuu!** (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Fast pace. Less desc. Typo. Etc.

For **BokuAkaWeek 4**

 **Day** / **Prompt** : 2 – Accidents

 **Bokuto** Koutaro / **Akaashi** Keiji

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"A—haahh—kaashi, sudah lama menunggu!?"

Jemari kurus panjang menarik ujung kursi ke belakang, tak lama kemudian lututnya menekuk dan menduduki kursi kayu berkaki empat. Bokuto menepuk dadanya beberapa kali. Oksigen terasa sulit didapat sepanjang lari, maka Bokuto mulai menghirup banyak-banyak berhubung tubuhnya diistirahatkan di kursi.

"Haaah—si-sial, ceramahan wali kelas untuk persiapan tes benar-benar menyita waktu!" Bokuto melepas syal rajut yang senantiasa melingkari perpotongan leher, kemudian melemparnya di meja secara sembarang. Beruntung tak jatuh ke mulut cangkir kopi milik Akaashi.

"Nggh, malas pesan. Akaashi, boleh minta—t-tunggu. MATAMU KENAPA!?"

Saking sibuknya mengatur kestabilan laju pernapasan, Bokuto sampai tak sadar salah satu mata sipit Akaashi tertutupi kapas. Sedangkan mata yang lain terpejam dengan cantik, seolah-olah tidur di antara keramaian.

"Kena bola voli saat latihan," Akaashi meraba permukaan meja untuk mencari gagang cangkir demi mengisi kerongkongan.

"Aduh, pasti sakit sekali! Apa kau sulit berjalan? Apa ada yang menuntunmu kemari? Atau—"

"Bokuto- _san_ , aku masih bisa melihat dengan mata kanan."

"TAPI TETAP SAJA—"

Bokuto tak henti-hentinya menghabiskan oksigen untuk mengeluarkan segala kekhawatirannya pada Akaashi, setelah susah payah mengumpulkannya. Mulutnya terus berkicau, melupakan niat meminta minum—karena dirinya malas memesan.

Hingga akhirnya Bokuto berhenti berkicau usai Akaashi bertanya, "Bokuto- _san_ mau bicara apa?"

"Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu datang kemari kalau penglihatanmu terganggu—"

"Kubilang, aku masih bisa melihat dengan mata kanan."

"—dan aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuatmu lama menunggu."

Bokuto menaikkan kedua alis saking rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya, "Maaf Akaashi..." tuturnya lembut sampai Akaashi pangling luar biasa.

"Sebenarnya sebelum kemari aku juga sempat kena kecelakaan kecil, tapi sudah dapat pertolongan pertama di rumah sakit. Jadi aku tidak menunggu lama," Akaashi yang masih memejamkan mata mulai menyesap bulir kopi panas, perlahan-lahan rongga mulutnya mulai terasa hangat. Sangat kontras dengan cuaca sekarang.

"KECELAKAAN KECIL!? AKAASHI, AKU BENAR-BENAR—"

Akaashi lelah mendengar permintamaafan beruntun berdurasi lima menit, yang jika kautunggu akan terasa lamaa sekali. Sungguh.

Bahkan Bokuto terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat dengan susunan kata yang sama. Bagaimana Akaashi tidak hafal?

"Kalau Bokuto- _san_ tidak mulai mengatakan inti pertemuan ini, memang lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah."

Ancaman Akaashi terbukti efektif dalam beberapa detik setelah diutarakan dengan intonasi berat, meski tak separah ancaman penculik via telepon. Bokuto buru-buru merangkai kata dan menepis banyak kalimat maaf.

Bokuto mulai bicara serius.

"Akaashi, jujur saja—a-aku jatuh cinta!"

Bodoh kalau Akaashi memprakirakan perihal curhat persiapan ujian atau bagaimana Bokuto iri melihat perkembangan Kuroo Tetsurou—anak lain dari sekolah lain—dalam memimpin dan mengorganisir tim, yang melaju pesat. Atau kalau-kalau Kuroo meledeknya di jalan karena semakin hari semakin buruk.

Akaashi berani menyatakan dirinya bodoh.

(Tapi tak sia-sia ia mengorbankan matanya untuk mendengar konfesi konyol lawan bicara. Rasanya seperti mendengar suratan curhat pendengar radio, dimana Akaashi bisa ikut terbawa suasana meski tak melihat secara visual.)

"Oh. Siapa?"

"Siapa katamu... y-ya tentu saja—siapa?!"

"Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu, Bokuto- _san_? Sebenarnya kau ingin memberitahu atau bertanya?"

"Sebentar, Akaashi. Beri aku waktu."

 _Jadi masih butuh banyak waktu setelah sekian menit tersita sia-sia?_ Akashi tidak letih mengecap kakak kelas penyandang dua gelar kebanggaan dalam posisi tim itu—Kapten dan _Ace_ , tentu saja—sebagai orang yang bodoh, konyol, dan berisik. Kombinasi luar biasa yang bahkan tak semua manusia di juta milyar populasi penduduk di dunia memilikinya.

"Oke, uhmmm," Akaashi mulai merasakan sentuhan kulit pada punggung tangan. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya ditangkup dalam genggaman lawan bicara. Akaashi tahu kalau tangan yang bahkan tak lebih besar darinya itu milik Bokuto, tapi ia baru tahu seberapa kasar tekstur kulit Bokuto.

Bokuto mendekatkan ujung jemari Akaashi pada bibirnya, "Kamu. Aku cinta padamu, Akaashi."

Akaashi masih mengontrol diri untuk tak melihat bagaimana rupa Bokuto yang sekarang. _Blak-blakan sekali_.

"Hmm. Benar?"

"Benar! Butuh bukti!?"

 _Tidak butuh, sebenarnya._ Toh Akaashi hanya berpura-pura meragukan, tapi mengerjai Bokuto yang serius sepertinya menyenangkan. _Bagi Akaashi_.

"Apa?" Akaashi bertanya.

"Buka matamu dan tatap mataku. Aku yakin, mataku tidak pernah menunjukkan keraguan!"

Bokuto mengencangkan genggamannya dan sedikit menyentuhkan bibir pada ujung kuku Akaashi. Gelagatnya bak benar-benar serius tanpa ragu, dan ia ingin Akaashi tahu.

"Baiklah..."

Hingga Akaashi membuka mata kanan miliknya, manik kehijauan itu tak menangkap sebagaimana pikirannya berimajinasi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Langit-langit putih dan nyala lampu yang menyilaukan mata sempat memburamkan pandangan Akaashi. Akaashi mengalihkan sebelah pandangnya ke kanan, melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

...Ibunya sendiri.

"I... Bu...?"

Akaashi banyak menyimpan pertanyaan dalam satu lontaran interogatif. Kenapa ibunya yang menggenggam tangannya? Kenapa bukan Bokuto—berdasarkan ingatannya barusan? Kenapa ia terkapar di suatu kasur dengan bau khas disinfektan?

Kenapa... Kenapa ia tak bersama Bokuto, sekarang ini?

"Keiji...! Syukurlah!" Ibu Akaashi mulai memeluk perut buah hatinya sendiri, sampai air mata membanjiri selimut biru muda, " Ibu—hik—pikir, kau takkan sadar setelah kecelakaan..."

Akaashi ingat betul jika dirinya mendapat musibah kecelakaan, tapi bukankah itu kecelakaan kecil? Ia cepat sadar dan membayar perawatan rumah sakit menggunakan kartu debit, setelah itu bergegas ke kafe untuk memenuhi janjinya bersama Bokuto.

Bukankah itu kenyataannya?

Sembari meraba perban di mata kiri, Akaashi bertutur lemah, "Sejak kapan aku..."

Ibu Akaashi bercerita banyak tentang kejadian yang ditimpa Akaashi sampai tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Meski mobil yang menabraknya tak membentur begitu keras, tetap saja perut Akaashi diterjang sampai punggungnya menabrak tiang jalan. Luka mata bekas pukulan bola voli semakin parah karena bagian pelipis kirinya yang mencium aspal duluan.

Seketika, Akaashi teringat janjinya. Berarti selama ini ia berkhayal menepati janji pertemuan dengan Bokuto...

"Ibu, tolong ambilkan ponselku."

"Untuk apa? Kau baru sadar, setidaknya prioritaskan kesehatanmu daripada terkena radiasi ponsel!"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengabari Bokuto- _san_ kalau aku melanggar janji."

"Bokuto? Bokuto... Koutaro?"

"Oh? Darimana Ibu tahu nama lengkapnya?"

Ibu Akaashi berdiri pun melepas pegangannya pada jemari Akaashi. Kakinya melangkah ke arah tirai pembatas antara pasien satu dengan lainnya, mengingat ruangannya bukan kelas VIP sehingga satu ruangan setidaknya terisi dua pasien.

Tangan kurus itu menyingkap tirai biru muda sampai ke ujung, menunjukkan kondisi pasien sebelah yang hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi alat bantu pernapasan.

Dari segi perawakan sejauh yang ditangkap Akaashi, ia mengenal orang itu. Ralat. Ia **sangat** mengenal orang itu.

"Katanya ia juga kecelakaan di hari yang sama denganmu, Keiji. Korban tabrak lari saat sedang menyeberang jalan. Tapi sampai sekarang masih belum sadar..."

Akaashi berniat menghampiri dan mengguncang bahu Bokuto untuk membangunkannya dari alam bawah sadar terdalam. Namun, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak satu inchi saja. Pun tulang punggungnya masih merasakan dampak benturan tiang jalan—syukur-syukurnya tak mengalami luka parah.

Tetapi Akaashi menepis keinginannya untuk menyadarkan Bokuto yang masih terlelap.

 _Mungkin Bokuto menikmati masa kencan denganku di mimpinya. Mana tega kuganggu?_

* * *

 **a/n** : :))))

ya begitulah pokoknya.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini!

PS: möge schönes träumen = semoga mimpi indah (bahasa Jerman)

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
